1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to transistors having improved breakdown voltages, and to methods of forming the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Certain electronic systems can include field-effect transistors. Field-effect transistors can have a breakdown voltage, such as a source-drain breakdown voltage, which can indicate the maximum voltage which can be applied to the transistor without sustaining damage. A relatively low breakdown voltage can limit the voltage conditions under which a transistor can operate.
There is a need for transistors having improved breakdown voltages. Furthermore, there is a need for methods of forming transistors having improved breakdown voltages.